Jam Berwajah Bulan
by Putra Penipu
Summary: Sebuah refleksi singkat atas ketidak hadiran Tom Bombadil di dalam film the Lord of the Rings.


**Jam Berwajah Bulan**

_Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings milik J. R. R. Tolkien_

Peringatan: _Tom Bombadil as Joker_, _Self Insert_, dan _OoC._

.

**The Lord of the Rings oleh J. R. R. Tolkien**

**Jam Berwajah Bulan oleh Putra Penipu**

.

Bulan purnama setengah penuh. Pada zaman ketiga yang tak lagi bau perang. Pun langit terang berbintang.

Di terang cahaya bulan, Joker kadaluarsa melompat-lompat. Gembira raya. Jika setiap makhluk di Dunia Tengah mempertanyakan dari mana asalnya, maka mereka suatu saat akan percaya bahwa suatu hal pada satu titik pastilah datang dari ketiadaan.

Makhluk itu tidak biasa saja. Ia seperti magnet dari segala keanehan. Karena sosoknya berdiri seakan menentang hukum alam. Adalah cerah matanya sebiru bunga _forget-me-not_. Menggunakan sepasang sepatu bot kuning di kaki gemuknya, yang badannya terlalu tinggi untuk ukuran hobbit dan terlalu pendek untuk ukuran Makhluk Besar.

Ya, tetapi si Joker mempunyai sisi lain dari dirinya, seperti rupa-rupa dari dua sisi uang logam, Tom Bombadil. Sebuah anomali dari Dunia Tengah yang melampaui kebiasaan. Karena satu cincin utama tidak menguasainya, kegelapan tidak mengikatnya, dan kematian tidak mengenalinya. Eksistensinya ada sebelum cahaya diciptakan juga sebelum kegelapan mengenal ketakutan.

Hingga malam di musim gugur yang tua, seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan diperbuat si Joker gila.

"Aku tidak mengerti... apa itu yang dapat muncul dari ketiadaan?"

"Sulap." Katanya, sembari si Joker melonjak-lonjak, aneh. Lalu menggumam sebaris lagu dengan kata-katanya, tak bermakna, _"Dering a dong dillo! Ring a dong Dillo! Tom Bombadillo!" _

"Sulap hanyalah sebuah tipuan yang ada di dunia. Cuma butuh penipu untuk melakukannya."

Seorang gila terkekeh samar. "Hei... hei... Bagaimana jika dunia ini sendiri adalah tipuan sulap?"

Celoteh tentang sulap membawa kembali diri Tom Bombadil pada jiwa anak-anak yang terjebak pada tubuh yang kadung tua, tetapi tidak menua. Namun, ia tetaplah anomali yang usianya sendiri sudah dilupakan. Karena menua hanyalah untuk mereka yang tubuhnya terbentuk dari daging dan darah. Yang berusaha berdamai dengan waktu. Sebelum ritme detik-detik jam membuat mereka binasa.

"Sudah pasti bahwa makhluk-makhluk di dunia tengah ini adalah ciptaan yang berakal. Apakah tak pernah sekalipun mereka mempertanyakan tentang siapa diri mereka di dunia yang penuh tipuan?"

Tom Bombadil masih terkekeh. Suaranya sejernih aliran anak sungai Withywindle yang memberikannya seorang putri sungai yang cantik untuk diperistri. "Mereka bukan burung parkit yang ditarik keluar dari topi tinggi si pesulap, yang tidak menyadari keberadaannya saat para penonton bertepuk tangan, meriah dan terhibur. Namun kebiasaan-kebiasaan membentuk mereka dan mempertanyakan bukan salah satunya."

"Kau keluar dari zona nyaman, mempertanyakannya?"

Bibir Tom Bombadil bergetar, seperti lonceng yang bergerak dan menimbulkan suara dering tipis. "Semuanya terasa terlalu rapi, terlalu teratur. Aku merasa seperti aktor yang berperan lugu, apa adanya, seperti yang sudah dituliskan di dalam naskah. Sehingga aku mulai mempertanyakan tentang siapa diriku dan mengapa aku diciptakan. Tidakkah kau mengerti?"

Pertanyaan itu bergantung ringan di antara ujung-ujung jangkung pohon Willow di pusat Old Forest. Jauh dari pendengaran makhluk-makhluk Dunia Tengah. "Ada baiknya, dengan cara itu, mereka menyatu dengan alam. Namun tidak dirimu, berada di balik layar mencoba memahami arti dari penciptaan."

Tom Bombadil tergelak, lalu menjawab, "aku badutnya, sebaiknya mereka tidak melupakan itu."

Seakan-akan, dengan mengatakannya, si Joker kembali pada pribadinya yang ceria, yang kembali menyanyikan lagu-lagu riang tanpa makna, karena baginya menyanyi lebih mudah daripada berbicara.

_Hei dol! Dering a dong dillo! Ring a dong dillo!_

_Tom Bombadillo!_

_Gelap yang gulita._

_Di tengahnya duduk Tom Bombadil tua._

_Dari mana datangnya makhluk dari ketiadaan._

_Dia sendirian, Tom Bombadil kesepian._

_Tom Bom! Tom Bombadil!_

_Kesepian, menyalakan dian dengan nyanyian._

_Seperti dahana meradang, begitulah cahaya dibiaskan._

_Lalu siang dan malam, jadikan kawan._

_Di usianya yang terlupakan._

_Tom ceria! Tom Bombadil!_

_Saat matahari berdiri sama tinggi, berjalan-jalanlah ia._

_Di Old Forest jauh di jernihnya anak sungai Withywindle namanya._

_Sang putri sungai, duduk dekat telaga, Goldberry yang cantik jelita._

_Rambut emasnya bermahkotakan lili putih._

_Tom Bombadil-o! Beristrikan yang terkasih._

_Kabar gembira dol! Derry dol! Sayangku!_

_Tom Bombadil yang periang, menari-nari girang._

_Bersama Goldberry, tersayang._

_Meniti kehidupan yang tak berawal tak berakhir._

_Layaknya sungai Brandywine yang mengalir._

_Tom Bombadil! Tom Bombadillo!_

_Anomali yang tak terbawa arus air._

_Dan di antara keabadian, ia mempertanyakan._

"_Siapakah Tom Bombadil?"_

_Berkali-kali ia mempertanyakan, hal-hal yang mereka lupakan._

Lalu Tom Bombadil menghentikan lagunya, saat ia mencapai paruh pertama. Bagi dirinya, semua dapat diawali dengan lagu. Karena adanya kata yang mengalun bersama melodi, yang memporandakan kesendirian dan membangkitkan harapan dan kenyataan. Bahkan, bagi Tom Bombadil, lagu itu abadi. Lagu itu sejati. Lagu adalah dirinya sendiri.

Itulah kekuatan lagu.

_Hei dol! Dering a dong dillo! Ring a dong dillo!_

_Tom Bombadil tua dan putri sungai yang selalu muda._

_Berdua, mengalahkan di sana angkara._

_Berparas jam berwajah bulan._

'_tuk mempertanyakan arti dari sebuah penciptaan._

_Berusaha keluar dari lingkaran._

_Tom Bom! Tom Bombadillo! Deringkan dong dillo!_

_Si Joker gila di balik layar._

_Bukan bidak catur pandai berkelakar._

_Bukan peri, bukan hobbit, bukan kurcaci, bukan manusia._

_Tom Bombadil adalah dirinya._

_Tom Bombadil! Tom Bombadillo!_

_Si Joker gila mengenal semua hal hasil dari ciptaan._

_Dirinya datang sebelum kesadaran._

_Dari ketiadaan._

_Tom Bombadillo! Tom Bombadil!_

_Mengetahui nama sang sutradara._

_Bersama Goldberry, hidup berdampingan dengannya._

_Ia hidup, hidupnya di balik sekam._

_Tom Bombadil tua tak terjamah tak terekam._

_Tom Bom! Tom ceria! Tom Bombadil, sayang!_

_Ditinggalkan di balik bayang-bayang._

_Tom Bom! Tom ceria! Tom Bombadil, malang!_

_Hei dol! Dering a dong dillo! Ring a dong dillo!_

.

**Selesai**

.

© Putra Penipu 2015


End file.
